


The Sides New Old Baby

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: Remus Ruins Everything [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit thinks he is a monster, Everyone should really watch what they think/say when Remus is around listing, M/M, More fluff than anything with a pinch of angst, Not on Patton's watch, Poor Deceit is boyfriend is a toddler, Remus is at it with another prank, Roman has no idea what is going on, This time Logan is the jerk that causes the conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Taking place after "Apathy Vs Emotions" an argument between Roman and Logan leaves the sides in a new situation when Roman becomes a toddler. Everyone thinks its a curse from their crazy creative dark side but maybe its actually a blessing in disguise.





	1. Chapter 1

Over the week, things started to go back to normal. Patton is down to just having a cold and Logan is back on keeping Thomas on schedule. Thomas also feels better and apologized to his friends, family, and fans for his abstinence.

Logan walked down the stairs to find Virgil and Patton on the couch. Patton wrapped in his blanket. They look up at Logan as he clears his throat. "Virgil."

“Yeah?” Virgil asks.

"Well I've done a lot of thinking and..." Logan starts to blush. "Well, you see... You mean a lot to me..." He looks at Virgil's slowly growing, hopeful face. "Ugh fuck it." Logan kisses Virgil. Virgil makes a surprised noise before kissing him back, draping his arms over Logan’s shoulders and smiling. Patton squeals happily for them. Logan kisses him again back then pulls away a little. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Virgil blushes. “Yes.” He kisses him again. Logan sits in Virgil's lap and holds him close. Virgil’s hand combs through Logan’s hair. Logan rubs his back. Patton gets up to give them some privacy pushes an oncoming Roman up the stairs.

"I love you," Logan whispers.

“I love you too,” Virgil whispers back and nuzzles him, smiling happily.

Logan relaxes "Thanks for... everything."

Virgil holds his hand and nods. “Thank you... for keeping me safe.”

Logan kisses his cheek. "Of course." Virgil kisses him again, more passionately. Logan closes his eyes and moans softly. Virgil holds onto him, heart bursting with love. Logan holds Virgil's neck. This time he's letting himself be in the moment. Not scared of what he is feeling. Virgil pulls out for air before immediately diving back in, tongue tracing Logan’s lips, asking for entrance. Logan opens his mouth and takes Virgil deeper. Virgil moans and shivers, teasing Logan’s tongue with his own. Logan moans in response and holds him close as physically possible. Virgil closes his eyes and finds Logan’s tie. He grips it, accidentally pulling it tighter. Logan doesn't mind too much as his hands slide down Virgil's body. Virgil shivers again, hips twitching Logan grabs his ass. Virgil gasps into Logan’s mouth. Logan goes as deep as he can without choking him his hip twitches, and his hands continue to feel Virgil. Virgil moans and rubs circles on him with his hips, still keeping Logan impossibly close. Logan shivers and bucks he squeezes Virgil's inner thighs.

Virgil parts their kiss for air. “Fuck.” He whispers eyes squeezed shut.

Logan pants, "My room?"

Virgil nods hurriedly. “Are- are you...” he trails off.

Logan sinks them to his room landing on his bed with a bounce Logan on top of him. "What do you want?"

“Whatever- you’re comfortable with.”

Logan stops to think for a moment on what he wants. He wants Virgil, but they just got back together. He wants him to be comfortable too. "What are you comfortable with?"

Virgil thinks, looking into Logan’s eyes, his yearning for the same thing. He gently kisses Logan. “Everything. Slow and sweet.” He nuzzles him.

"Ok."

...

Logan and Roman are in Roman's room working on video ideas. "Ok how about this one?"

Logan takes the idea. "Roman, we can't get a horse."

Roman chuckles "Yeah knew that was a long shot."

"Roman, please don't waste our time with ideas you already know won't work." Logan puts the paper down in a pile of other bad ideas.

"Sorry," he looks at Logan and smirks, "So you and Virgil."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Virgil is loud."

Logan blushes "Roman!"

Roman laughs, "What, it's true I could hear him screaming your name for the kitchen. If I didn't know better, I would have broken the door down thinking you were in trouble."

Logan blushes harder. "Well, we weren't, and my love life and what I do in private is none of your concern."

"Lo chill."

"Well, what about you and Deceit?"

"Oh, um... We haven't gotten to there yet."

"Oh, absence?"

"No, I'm demisexual." Roman looks at another idea. "What about this one?"

Logan stops and thinks. "No... That's not right."

Roman looks at Logan. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be demisexual."

Roman puts the papers down and crosses his legs. "I'm sorry you want to repeat that?"

"You can't be Demisexual. Thomas is gay, a homosexual. All of us are homosexuals. You _can't_ be Demi that doesn't make sense."

Roman takes a deep breath. "Well, sorry to disappoint Logan but this is who I am."

"But it doesn't make sense. It's not right."

"Are you telling me how I should use my body?" Roman quickly getting angry. This was bullshit. Logan has no right to say these things to him. Tell him who he should be.

"No, of course not. I'm not telling you to go have sex, but you should be sexually interested."

"Why? I am my own person."

"No, you’re not. We are all a part of Thomas, and he is homosexual, not homodemisexual."

Roman stands up. "You need to get out before I do something I'll regret."

Logan stands up but doesn't leave. "Roman something is wrong with you-" Roman punches him in the face. Hard enough that Logan falls to the ground.

Logan holds his face and looks back at Roman. "Nothing is wrong with me! Something is wrong with _you_ to think you can tell me who I am. I'm not Thomas. I'm not you. I am me. And I am a demisexual. Now get the fuck out of my room."

Virgil falls from the ceiling. “Omph.”

Roman growls "Nope not dealing with you two." Roman grabs Logan and starts to drag him out of his room.

"R-roman let go."

Virgil gets up and runs up, pushing Roman away. “Don’t drag him!” He growls, holding Logan protectively.

Deceit pokes his head in, hearing yelling. “Guys?”

"Fine but just take him." His eyes become watery. "I need him out of my sight now."

"Roman, you are overreacting." Roman tenses

Virgil picks up Logan and walks out. Deceit stops them. “What happened?”

Roman goes to the door. "Oh, and Logan. I'm not just demisexual. I am also biromantic. So, kiss my ass." He slams the door shut. Deceit flinches and looks at Logan in Virgil’s arms, raising a brow expectantly.

"I have seemed to upset him once again." He touches his face and hisses.

Virgil frowns and heads downstairs to get Logan some ice. Deceit sighs and knocks on Roman’s door. “Ro?”

Roman pulls him in and closes his door. "I know what you’re going to say and I'm not apologizing. He crossed the line!" He angrily points at the door.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to apologize until I know what happened.” Deceit says matter of fact and sits on the bed, looking attentive.

"He told me I couldn't be Demisexual. He told me I was wrong that I'm not my own person." He hiccups, "He told me that something is wrong with me." He chokes on a sob. "So, I punch him, and he called Virgil, and now he's going to be mad at me and-"

Deceit stands and hugs Roman. “Shhh...” he gently sways them. “Nothing is wrong with you.”

Roman clings to him and sobs "I told him to leave but he wouldn't. I didn't want to hit him."

Deceit holds him. “I know, love. I know. It’s okay.” He closes his eyes and rubs his back. Roman continues to shake and sob. It's not normal to see Roman like this, but can you blame him? He was mentally attacked for being different. Deceit’s heart clenches, and he gently leads Roman to the bed, laying him down and petting him. “You’re okay. Logan’s wrong. You are you, and no one should tell you differently.” He kisses his head. “I love you. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says; you are who you are.”

"It's just so hard to know you're different than everyone else. I was so scared that this would happen." He gasps, "and now it has. Why did I have to be different? Why can't I be like everyone else?"

Deceit cups his face. “Why would you want to be like everyone else?” He says sweetly. “You are you. You are special and special is beautiful.” He kisses Roman’s cheek. “You are beautiful.”

Deceit nuzzles him. “Okay.”

...

Virgil holds ice to Logan’s cheek. “Really?” He sighs. “You really told him he couldn’t be demi or bi because Thomas is gay?”

"It doesn't make sense. We are a part of Thomas. Why wouldn't we be?"

“He is, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be an individual!” Virgil rubs his face. “Okay. Okay. Deceit is half-snake. Does that make Thomas part snake? No.”

"That's because he sees Deceitfulness as a snake."

Virgil groans. “Colors! What are Thomas’s favorite colors?”

"The rainbow."

“Oh my gosh. PATTON!”

Patton pops up. "Yes, kiddos. Oh no, Logan, what happened?"

"Roman punched me."

Patton looks shocked "What-"

“Roman told him he’s demisexual and biromantic, but Logan said that isn’t right since Thomas is gay.” Virgil sits on the counter.

"Oh... Well, kiddo, that was not... You are wrong."

"How am I wrong?"

Patton sits down at the table. "Ok so yes we are a part of Thomas, but we are _not_ Thomas."

"I don't follow."

"Ok so think about our personalities. Describe Roman's personality."

"Roman is a close-minded, rash, prideful, egotistical, moron with his," Logan pulls out a card. "Head in the clouds."

Virgil puts his face in hands. He’s not completely wrong, but he’s not right either. “Ouch.”

"Ok well that was a little on the mean side for describing Roman but nice to see your learn idioms.

Logan nods "Thank you."

"Now, back on track, now describe Thomas's personality."

Logan thinks "Thomas is kind, selfless, cautions, generous-"

"Who you say he has an ego?"

"No, of course not."

"What about single-minded?"

"Also, no Thomas is willing to hear the other person's side and learn a new perspective."

"So, Thomas isn't like Roman."

"Not even close."

“Then why should his sexuality be any different?” Virgil looks at Logan.

Logan thinks Patton continues. "Roman doesn't act like Thomas because by himself, he is not Thomas. It takes all of us to make Thomas who he is. I make him open-minded; Virgil makes him cautious; he might not be prideful, but Roman does give him some pride just as how you give the motivation to learn new things. Thomas is Hufflepuff, but as we saw in the fitting in video, we are not all Hufflepuff."

"But if that is the case, then why does our gender and sexuality not match Thomas? Why is he not Demi then?"

“Because not all of us are demi?” Virgil offers.

"For the same reason, Thomas isn't egotistical. Roman is a part. You’re still trying to say that just because Thomas is one way, then we are all the same, but our difference in personally is what makes us different from Thomas as a whole. It took our mixer of personality to make Thomas gay. And if I'm being honest here, I'm more of a Pan myself." Patton shrugs, "but that's just me, because of my own personality."

Logan thinks, "So I'm gay because of my personality, not Thomas's?"

Patton nods "Correct, and the same for Roman, and Virgil and everyone else in the world."

"I think I understand now."

“Good.” Virgil sighs. “You and Roman are more alike than I thought.” Logan raises an eyebrow.

Virgil shakes his head. “Just make sure you apologize when he calms down.”

Logan nods "Ok, I owe him that."

Patton smiles, "Glad to get that settled." Patton stands up and blows his nose.

"In the meantime, I need to do some research." Logan stands up.

"Ok Lo but don't work too hard." Virgil slides off the counter and lays on the couch. "You ok kiddo?" Patton asks

“Yeah. Just Roman got pretty scared... I think he thinks I’m gonna hate him for punching Logan. Which I’m not happy he did, but I understand why.”

"Did Roman or Logan summon you?"

“Both, I think. Roman was scared he was going to hurt Logan.”

Patton nods he goes and sits next to Virgil. "Roman thinks you hate him."

“I know.” Virgil frowns.

"Do you know why?"

“Because I wasn’t there for him when he needed me. I yelled at him and told him everything he says is negative, then got his mouth sewn shut. I never got the chance to apologize properly.” He looks down.

"Your real close. Yes, those didn't help, but the main reason is that you never take his side. You two butt heads almost as much as he does with Logan and yeah when those events happened. To him, he felt like you didn't care and Remus... Well, let's just say he had a little too much fun opening Roman's mouth." Patton shivers

“I know...”

"Remus really want Roman to believe that you wanted that to happen to him." Patton frowns then shakes his head. "Ok, so how are you going to fix this?"

“I don’t know. Try to treat him better. Not snap at him. But when I try to talk to him, he doesn’t believe me.”

"You can start with an apology, and yeah, his trust was broken and Logan's right, he's single-minded. He can't only believe what he sees. So, it will take time, but If you do what you say you will do, then he will come around."

Virgil nods and smiles at Patton. “Thanks Pat.”

Patton smiles and ruffles his hair. "Anytime kiddo." Virgil chuckles.

"Now come on, let's make summon cookies. I've earned a couple." Patton sneezes.

Virgil shakes his head. “You lay down. I’ll make us some cookies.” Virgil stands up.

“Aww, thanks kiddo.” Patton gets comfortable on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan knocks on Roman's door a few hours later. "Who is it?"

"Logan."

"Go away."

"I've come to apologize."

Roman looks up from his desk and walks over. He leans on the door. "I'm waiting."

Logan blinks "Are you going to open the door?"

"Nope." He pops the P. "Trust me, Lo, this is for your protection now talk or leave me alone."

Logan clears his throat. "Ok, well I do apologize for telling you that you can't be a bi-demisexual. It seems that my thought process on what we are and contribute to Thomas was wrong and now that I have new information, I can say that you were right." Logan waits for a second, but when he gets to reply, he continues, "I'm sorry Roman, please forgive me."

Roman thinks, "Ok, I forgive you."

Logan sighs "Ok now your turn."

Roman blinks "My turn?"

"You punch me in the face."

"Yeah but you deserve it."

"Come now Roman I apologized. Now it's your turn. Don't make this difficult."

"No, my action was justice."

"You are acting like a child."

"Goodbye, Logan." Roman walks away from the door.

Logan growls "Can he not be a man for one day and take responsibility for his actions?" He stops off.

...

That night Roman groans in his sleep turning under the covers. He shoots up awake and looks at a sleeping Deceit. He panics and falls off the bed before crawling under the bed, shaking. He curls up and closes his eyes.

...

Virgil’s eyes shoot open from panic that’s not his own. He looks at Logan, but he’s sound asleep. He quietly crawls out of bed and heads down the hall. He feels himself being pulled to Roman’s room and goes to the door, gently knocking. “Roman?” He whispers. He gets no response. He cracks open the door and is met with Deceit’s snores, the trait being the only one on the bed. He looks around. “Ro?” He whispers. He feels the fear grow the closer he gets to the bed. He kneels and looks under the bed. He finds Roman, but he looks like a toddler as he sucks on his thumb, trying to stay quiet. He whines and goes deep back from Virgil, tears down his eyes. Virgil’s face softens. “Shh... it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Roman doesn't look sure. "There is a monster on my bed." He whispers.

Virgil’s eyes widen in confusion. “D-Deceit?” He asks quietly.

"Evil Snake man wants to eat me," Roman says he summons a teddy bear and holds it tight.

_‘Well, shit.’_ Virgil thinks. “Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you.” He pauses. “Why don’t we go downstairs for a little midnight snack?”

"Like ice cream?"

Virgil nods and smiles. “Sure.” He offers his hand to the toddler.

"What if Snake man finds out I'm gone and tries to catch me?"

“Then I’ll protect you.”

"Pwomise?"

“I promise.” Roman holds onto his Teddy and crawls to Virgil. Virgil picks him up and holds him close, walking out of the room and quietly closing the door. They creep downstairs, and Virgil set Roman on a stool, shrugging off his hoodie and wrapping it around the young creative trait. He shivers a bit at the loss of warmth but moves into the kitchen to get Roman a bowl of ice cream. “What flavor do you want?”

"Chocolate." Roman bounces.

Virgil smirks. “Chocolate it is, your majesty.” He soon has the bowl prepared and slides it to Roman, not too much since it is late, but enough that he won’t complain. Hopefully.

Roman starts eating it. "Thank you, mister."

“Virgil.” He bites his lip. _‘Does he not remember? How did this happen?’_ “And you’re welcome.”

"I'm Roman, and this is Teddy." He waves the bear around.

Virgil smirks. “Hello, Roman and Teddy.” ‘_He doesn’t remember.’_ He internally screams. Roman finishes the bowl. Virgil takes it and rinses it out, setting it in the sink for the morning. He picks up Roman and goes to the couch, laying down with him. “How about we sleep out here for tonight?”

"Will Snake man get us?"

“No. We’ll be safe.” He rubs Roman’s cheek with his hoodie. “As long as you have my hoodie, you’re invisible to the snake man.” Roman gasps and buries himself in the hoodie. He curls up, holding Teddy. Virgil pets his head as Roman falls asleep. _‘Please be okay in the morning...’_

...

Patton is the first one to wake up. He covers up his squeal as he takes a picture of Virgil and baby Roman. Logan is the next one down and is confused to see the creative side as a child but then gets the suspicion on who is responsible for it. Patton and Logan silently agree to stay quiet as Patton makes breakfast after Logan checks and agrees that Patton isn’t sick anymore.

Deceit comes down last, blinking at the sight on the couch. He sees Logan and Patton in the kitchen and goes over to them. “I have several questions.” He whispers.

"So, do we. We just found them like that." Patton says.

"I'm pretty sure I know who did it."

“Remus?” Deceit crosses his arms.

Remus appears on the counter, munching on lipstick for breakfast. “Aren’t they adorable?”

"Why?" Patton asks

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Logan's idea."

"What?"

"You said he acts like a child, and now he is one." Remus giggles.

Deceit rubs his face. “Change him back.”

"Na, come on this will be fun."

"Roman isn't going to like this."

"You sure about that?" Remus grins

Deceit grabs Remus’s collar and looks him in the eyes. “Change him back now.” His words drip with venom.

"Sorry, can't."

“What do you mean you cant-“

They hear a scream and look to see Roman staring at Deceit with wide eyes. Virgil jolts awake and sits up. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

"Snake Man!" Roman goes under the couch. He covers himself in Virgil's hoodie.

Deceit looks confused and almost hurt. He lets go of Remus. Virgil rolls off the couch and crawls under it with Roman, hitting his head. “Ow. No, it’s okay. My hoodie makes you invisible, remember? He can’t see you.” He looks up at Deceit, eyes begging him to play along. Deceit looks away like he saw nothing- or to hide his pain.

Roman crawls out and holds onto Virgil. Patton frowns "What's going on?"

"Oh, Roman just so happen to have a Nightmare where Deceit cooked him up for dinner. Children's imagination and I right?" He giggles

"But Roman knows Deceit. He knows he wouldn't hurt him." Logan says

"Does he?" Remus smirks

Virgil glares at Remus and holds Roman protectively. “Roman... I want you to meet some of my friends...” Deceit sinks out.

"Ok." Roman holds Teddy close.

Virgil carries him to the kitchen. “This is Patton and Logan.”

"Hi-"

Remus cuts Patton off, grabbing Roman. "And I'm Remus. I'm your big brother."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we are going to have so much fun together."

Virgil takes Roman back and hisses at Remus. “No, he’s not. He’s trying to trick you. He works with the snake man.”

Roman gasps and hides. "Oh, come now, don't lie to him. You’re the Snake Man’s best friend. How do you know that Virgil isn't trying to trick you?" Roman looks between Virgil and Remus not sure what to do.

“Ex-best friend!” Oh, it hurt Virgil to say that. It hurt Deceit, even more, to fall from the ceiling in the commons.

Roman hides more. "Careful Virgil lies summon the monster." Roman whines.

"Enough!" Patton says, pushing Remus. "Out now."

"Aww but Patty I just want my baby brother."

"No."

Deceit marches over and grabs Remus sinking into his room and pinning Remus on the floor. “Fix this now!”

"I told you I can't."

“And why’s that!?”

"I can't change him from what he believes he is. A child. A naive, stubborn child just like Logan thinks he is."

“How’s he supposed to think otherwise if he is a child!?”

Remus shrugs "I don't know. You could always wait for him to grow up." He giggles Deceit’s grip tightens, nails digging into Remus as he looks ready to break down. Remus hisses a little.

“Remus stop playing games. I know you can change him back, so do it.” He tries to sound authoritative, but his voice cracks.

"You're just upset that he thinks you’re a monster."

“SHUT UP!”

"Hurts doesn't it? The truth.” Deceit squeezes his eyes shut, stifling a sob. "Sorry double Dee but this is how things are. Say, If your dating a child, does that mean you’re a pedophile now?" Deceit throws Remus and curls up, holding himself, desperately trying to keep himself together. Remus sinks out. Deceit breaks, crying into his hands.

...

"So Roman you don't remember us at all?" Logan asks. Roman shakes his head as he eats his cereal.

"What do you know about yourself?" Patton asks

"My name is Roman and when I want something it appears." A toy car lands on the table and Roman starts playing with it.

Patton and Logan look at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Patton clears his throat. "Ok, Roman you are going to hang out with us."

"What about mustache man?" Roman asks, "He was silly."

“No, he’s bad.” Virgil states.

Roman frowns "Why?"

“He can’t be trusted.” Virgil sighs. “Just- don’t follow him. Don’t listen to him.”

"Ok." Roman puts Teddy to his ear. "Teddy believes you," Virgil smirks.

“Thank you, Teddy.”

"Teddy says your welcome."

Patton giggles "Alright kiddo, how about we play some games?"

"I like games!" Roman smiles.

“What do you want to play?” Virgil asks.

Roman thinks Teddy "whispers" to him. "Oh, that's a good idea." Roman touches Virgil. "TAG!" Roman gets up and runs away giggling.

Virgil gasps. “You did not!” He grins and gets up ‘running’ after Roman. “I’m gonna get you!” He ‘narrowly’ misses. “Ooo! So close!”

Roman giggles and runs up the stairs. Patton giggles and looks at Logan. "This might be good for them."

Logan tilts his head. “What do you mean?"

"This gives them a chance to bond. Sure, we will need to fix Roman but for now. He's not scared that Virgil hates him." Patton shrugs as he watches the two run around. Logan thinks and watches too.

Virgil ‘trips’. “Oh, nooo! He got away again!”

Roman giggles and climbs the couches. "You can't defeat me and Teddy."

Virgil grins. “I can try. Look out!” He gets back up. Roman squeals and runs. Virgil cuts him off and tags him. “Tag!” He turns and runs behind the couch, crawling between it and the wall.

Roman chases him. "Get back here!"

Virgil squeals. “Never!” Roman crawls behind the couch. Virgil tries to crawl out but gets ‘stuck.’ “Oh, no!”

Roman jumps on his back. "I got yoouu."

Virgil chuckles and lays down. “Oh, whatever shall I do? The great prince Roman has defeated me!” He wails dramatically.

Roman giggles "I am the best!" Roman tilts his head but giggles anyway.

Virgil thinks before he gasps. “You don’t remember Disney, do you?”

"What's Disney?"

Virgil almost shrieks and picks Roman up, spinning him around. “This is a crime! You can’t just not know what Disney is!” He holds him close. “Don’t worry; I’ll show you.” He smiles, lovingly at him and turns on the TV.

Roman giggles and holds onto him. Patton giggles from the table. Logan stands, "I'm going to check on Deceit."

Patton nods, "Ok." Logan sinks out He rises in Deceit’s room, the temperature warmer than the rest of the house. The half-snake is curled up on his bed, encircled by his giant snake plushie and holding onto a red sash which he assumes to be one of Roman’s. "Deceit?" Deceit doesn’t respond, looking to be asleep. As Logan gets closer, he sees tried tear stains on his cheeks. Logan frowns he writes a note and puts it down on the night stand then sinks out to his room.

...

A while later, Deceit wakes and opens his eyes, staring at nothing. He doesn’t feel like moving; not even his hunger can convince him to do so. He wishes himself back to sleep, but it doesn’t happen. He sighs and flicks his tongue out of boredom when he catches a scent. Someone was here. He sits up and looks around, spying a paper on the nightstand. He picks it up and reads it.

'If you want to talk my door is open.- Logan'

Deceit bites his lip and lays back down, holding the note close. He doesn’t want to see anyone, but he doesn’t want to be alone. And what if Remus comes back? That thought is enough motivation for him to stand and sink into Logan’s room.

When he sinks in, he notices that Logan's door is actually open. Of course, Logan would mean it literally. Speaking of Logan, he's at his desk, and he turns around. "Hello, Deceit."

“Goodbye.” Deceit bites his tongue, his old habits kicking in. He glances at the door and closes it, not wanting Roman to see him just in case.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. If you want to talk, we can if not then I can just give you company."

“I definitely want to talk.” Deceit lays on a spot on the floor where the ‘sun’ shines through the window. He closes his eyes, feeling his body ease with the rays of warmth. Logan goes back to his computer and continues to type. They stay in comfortable silence for a while. “Why can’t Remus change him back?” Deceit finally asks.

"Because he likes to torture us. He thinks it's a game."

Deceit unconsciously curls up some. “He said Roman would stay a child as long as he believed he was a child...”

Logan thinks, "I can see that. They work with the power of suggestion; they can do things because they believe they can. It was my suggestion that Roman was acting like a child. Remus took that and now here we are. Roman believes he's a child, so that's how he will stay."

“So how do we get him to believe he’s not?”

"I don't know, and why the amnesia? Would it be more 'fun' to have Roman be aware of what is happening? He doesn't even remember Disney."

“He what!? Oh, that is so above Remus.” Deceit frowns deeper. _‘Does that make you a pedophile?’_ He curls up into a ball. _‘Why did that bother me so much?’_ “I can still date him.”

Logan looks at him. "What?"

“It’s not like he’s a toddler or anything.” Deceit squirms his head to hide in his arms, his balled-up state impossible for any side other than the flexible half-snake to achieve.

"Oh, maybe that was his master plan. To break you and Roman up."

Deceit huffs. “Thanks, Logan.”

"Sorry, I'll be quiet now." Logan goes back to his computer.

Deceit stares at the tiny streak of light let in between his arms and the carpet, the edges of the blue threads glowing. He listens to the tic-tok of the clock for a while until that gets boring. _‘His master plan was to break me and Roman up. For what? Revenge? Not against Roman. Roman doesn’t remember anything.’ _He sits up. “I won’t be back.”

"Ok, my door is always figuratively open." Deceit smirks and sinks out. He rises up in Remus’s room.

"Ah hello, Double Dee."

Deceit turns to see Remus with his hand deep inside a whale carcass. He immediately turns away. “So that’s it, huh? Was it all just for revenge?”

"What are you talking about?" He hears bones breaking as Remus pulls a rib out. Deceit winces, and suddenly Roman is standing in front of him, a hole in his side, ribs visible. He backs up into Remus and spins around. "Hey, you thought it, the room made it." He swings the rib around.

Deceit closes his eyes. “Revenge on you. I mean me.” _‘Stupid habits.’_ “For choosing Roman over you.”

"Hmm you forget, there is no rhyme or reason for what I do, I just do."

Deceit rubs his face. _‘I’m thinking about it too hard.’_ He feels something moist in his hands and opens his eye. He screeches and throws the brain across the room, shaking the liquid off his hands. Remus laughs, Deceit frowns at him. _‘Why am I here?’ _He feels himself sinking and looks down, his legs stuck in quicksand. He panics and thrashes, causing him to sink deeper. “Remus!” _‘Why can’t I control my mind?’_

"I'm not doing anything. This is all you."

Deceit squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus. He feels the temperature suddenly drops and opens his eyes; the room covered in frost. He shivers violently and his movements slowly, the quicksand freezing around him. He lays his head down, half his torso stuck. _‘Help... Logan...’_

Logan pops up. "Deceit!" He shivers. "Remus release him."

"I'm not doing anything." Deceit’s eyes slide closed, temperature shock threatening to take him into unconsciousness. Logan grabs him and sinks out. He sinks up in Deceit's room. He drags and put him in his bed and wraps him up. He goes to the thermostat and raises it to 80. He goes back to Deceit and rubs his arm, trying to get him warm. He curls up in the blankets, stiff. His half-human side begins shivering, and he moves closer to Logan, seeking out his body heat.

Logan holds him. "I got you." Deceit trembles, eyes heavy. He slips in and out of consciousness as Logan feels him gradually get warmer, though slowly. Logan rubs his arm to create friction. Deceit buries his face against Logan’s chest, mumbling a thank you. "Don't mention it."

Deceit basks in the warmth, body easing. _‘I couldn’t control myself. I couldn’t control my mind...’_ he closes his watery eyes. Logan focuses on keeping him warm. “I could control myself.” Deceit finally starts, shame teasing his tone.

"You can't control intrusive thoughts." Deceit sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman is taking a nap on Virgil holding Teddy close and with his thumb in his mouth. After a day of watching Disney movies. Virgil smiles softly, petting his head. He misses Roman being his usual self, but he can’t deny how cute he is right now. Patton hands him a cup of coffee. "He's really taken a liking to you."

Virgil takes it gratefully and shrugs. “I’m just trying to keep him happy.”

"Well, everyone deserves to be happy." Patton takes a picture.

Virgil blushes. “Daaaad! How many pictures have you taken?”

"Not many..." He smirks, "50."

Virgil huffs and sips his coffee, trying to hide a smirk. He looks down at Roman. “How long do you think he’ll be like this?”

"I don't know. You think Deceit is ok? He took this pretty hard."

Virgil frowns. “I don’t know... Logan went to talk with him, right?”

"Yeah." Patton looks at his watch. "4 hours ago."

Virgil frowns deeper. “Maybe he’s just trying to stay away from Roman? So, he doesn’t scare him?”

"Maybe. I'll start making dinner. If you want, you can go cheek on him."

“Okay.” Virgil maneuvers Roman and gently lays him down on the couch, getting up and heading upstairs. He gets to Deceit’s door and knocks.

Deceit turns in Logan’s arms. “Who is it?”

“Virgil. I came to check on you.”

“Roman?”

“Downstairs.”

“Stat out.” Virgil blinks a moment before opening the door.

Logan rubs Deceit arm. "Hello, Virgil."

“Hey.” Virgil comes over. Deceit curls further into Logan. Virgil frowns. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

"He almost froze in Remus's room."

Deceit closes his eyes. Virgil rubs his shoulder. “How’s Roman?”

“He’s good. Napping right now. We watched Aladdin.”

Deceit gives a small nod. “He’ll change back the more he believes he’s a child.”

"We need to get Roman to understand that he's an adult. How? I'm not sure."

Virgil looks at Deceit then Logan and nods. “It’d also be nice if we could show him Dee isn’t bad.”

“It’s fine. I don’t care.” Deceit mumbles.

"We both know that you do," Logan says bluntly.

Deceit winces and curls into a ball. Virgil rubs his back, frowning. “I love you.” Deceit remains tense. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Deceit says.

"This isn't forever. I promise.”

“You know for certain.” Deceit says to Logan.

"Well, then, I'll try my best."

Virgil pets Deceit’s head. _‘Why can’t I let go of the lies?’_ Deceit thinks. “You should stay. It will take long now for my room to affect you...”

"Are you sure?"

“No.”

“I can stay-“

“Roman doesn’t need you. I’m fine.” Deceit interrupts Virgil.

"You are not fine. Roman would want you to be honest."

Deceit clenches his fist in the sheets. Virgil watches Deceit. “He’s speaking in opposites. He’s not fine, but there’s not a lot to be done, and he wants us to take care of ourselves.”

Logan sighs "Fine if you insist." Logan leaves.

Virgil squeezes Deceit’s hand. “If you need anything-“

“Just stay. Leave Roman.” Virgil frowns and sinks out.

Deceit lays there for a long moment, the hollowness setting in. He rubs his face on the sheets and starts clawing at his scales angrily as if trying to peel them off. _‘Why do I hate myself? Roman didn’t hate me.’_ He frowns and mentally kicks himself, earning a whimper. _‘Roman’s not here.’_ He mentally growls and sinks out to Remus’s room.

"Ready for round two?"

Deceit frowns, brows furrowed in internal pain. “I care so much right now.” He opens his arms in surrender. “Do your best. I’m sure you need it.”

"Well, that's no fun." Deceit huffs and sits on the floor, poking at the carpet. It turns into slime, and soon he’s covered in the sticky semi-liquid. Remus ignores Deceit.

Deceit lays down and tries to suffocate himself in the slime, only to be pulled out by a rope around his neck, a knock off Remus on the other end. Deceit gags and ‘Remus’ gives him a knife. Deceit looks between the blade and his scales. He lowers the knife to his skin and starts gouging off his scales, crying in both relief and pain. ‘Remus’ holds him tightly by his arms, his nails digging into Deceit. Deceit keeps going at his left arm until it’s stained red and stinging. He goes to switch when ‘Remus’ takes the knife from him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He angles the blade and traces it over the curve of Deceit’s hip, the lying trait letting out another scream, back arching away from the pain as his body twitches. ‘Remus’ grins, unbuttoning Deceit’s shirt some to give him more workspace. He keeps Deceit close, running the knife lightly over his shoulder and down his chest. It catches occasionally, drawing a paper-thin line of blood with it. Deceit whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. _‘I want this. I want this.’_

The real Remus giggles. "Oh, Dee, but your scales are so beautiful. Why get rid of them?"

“I- _hic_ l-love them. They- make me look- normal. I just-t love b-being- a monster.” Deceit sobs, head hanging. ‘Remus’ slips his hand with the knife under Deceit’s shirt, starting at the top and dragging it down, leaving a mark on each rib. Deceit shakes, laying his head back on ‘Remus’s’ shoulder and breathing quickly. _‘Need more.’_ “K-Keep them all.” ‘Remus’ chuckles and grabs Deceit’s right arm, cutting away his scales. Deceit watches, not sure what he’s feeling.

Akuji falls unceremoniously on the floor and sits up, taking in the scene. He raises a brow and looks at Remus. "I'm not doing it. He is upset that Roman thinks he's a monster."

Akuji looks over at Deceit who’s now laying on his side, flinching as ‘Remus’ cuts away the scales on his face, one at a time. Blood mixes with tears, blinding him. Akuji almost smirks. He walks closer and places his hand on Deceit’s shoulder. “Does it hurt? Oh, you poor snake.” He purrs.

"Careful Akuji he might bite."

Deceit just whines pitifully, unable to open his blood-filled eyes. Akuji pets his head as ‘Remus’ works, “Don’t you just want to disappear? Rid the mindscape of the monster?” Another sob breaks Deceit, words more painful than the knife on his face.

...

Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman are eating dinner when Patton drops his fork and hisses holding his head. Virgil looks at him worriedly. “Pat?”

Patton looks up and pales before sinking out. Roman gasps "He disappears!"

“Yes. Yes, he did.” Virgil ruffles Roman’s hair but looks at Logan worriedly.

...

Patton sinks into Remus's room. Deceit is covered in blood, patches of flesh missing, ‘Remus’ painting with the crimson liquid and Akuji beside him, whispering in the sobbing side’s ear while another Remus watches from the bed. "Get away from him!" Patton pushes Akuji away and grabs Deceit sinking out to Deceit’s room. Deceit’s form goes back to normal, still bloody. Patton sighs in relief a little then brings him to the bathroom to clean the blood up. Deceit just hangs limply in his arms, crying. "You want me to call the others?"

Deceit shakes his head as hurriedly as he can, which isn’t very fast. “I- m-mon-“ He can’t form words.

"Ok, ok, just us." Patton cleans his face. "Deep breaths Dee." Deceit hiccups, choking on his spit and coughing. He needs to get away; he needs to protect him. He needs to protect them- from himself. "Dee." Patton puts his hand on his head. "Deep breaths." Deceit can feel his sadness and fear fade, but unlike when Akuji doesn't it, he doesn't feel numb but more at peace. Deceit takes the first deep breath he’s had in almost a half hour. "That's good. Deep breaths in and out." Deceit follows his instructions, leaning on him weakly. Patton cleans what he can see and picks him up. "You are going to take a nap, ok?" Deceit nods tiredly, still sniffling. "We will talk about what happened when you wake up." Patton tucks him in. Deceit hiccups and curls into a ball, breathing slightly evening. Patton massages his head and hums sweetly. Deceit’s shaking calms as he cries himself to sleep. Patton continues to pet him. He doesn't want to leave him alone, so he crawls behind him and holds him protectively. He kisses his head. "Night kiddo."

...

Roman yawns and rubs his eyes. Logan looks at him. "I think it's time for bed."

Roman nods "Ok." He makes grabby hands for Virgil.

Virgil smiles softly and picks him up, rocking him as he heads upstairs. “Did you have fun today?”

Roman nods as he starts sucking his thumb. "Teddy had fun too."

Virgil chuckles and goes into Roman’s room. “I’m glad.” He lays Roman down and tucks him in.

"Goodnight Virgil."

“Goodnight Roman.” Virgil kisses his head and goes towards the door.

"Wait!"

Virgil turns. “What is it?”

"Is snake man going to get me?"

Virgil comes back and shrugs off his hoodie, laying it over Roman. He kisses his head. “Not anymore.” He offers a smile.

Roman smiles, "I love you."

Virgil’s heart swells with a desire to protect and take care of him. “I love you too.”

Roman giggles "Teddy says he loves you too." He holds Teddy out.

Virgil chuckles and kisses Teddy’s head. “I love you too, Teddy.” Roman beams and snuggles up in his now way to big bed. “Get some sleep.” Virgil heads out the door and down to Logan’s room.

"What took so long?" Logan asks already in bed.

“He’s a kid,” Virgil replies and lays down.

"Well, we still need to fix that. A child's imagination is a lot more... Wild than an adult imagination."

“Yeah...”

"You ok?"

“Huh? Oh yeah. Just...” Virgil sighs. “For once we weren’t at odds.”

"He did seem to like you better. Patton thinks this might be good to build your relationship with Roman."

“But what if he doesn’t remember?”

"Well then no progress would be made, but you know Patton. He's an optimist."

“Yeah.” Virgil snuggles up to Logan. “Night Lo.”

"Night Virgil." Logan kisses his head.

...

Deceit jolts awake in the middle of the night, eyes shifting every which way, darkness surrounding him. He’s paralyzed, unable to breathe until he feels something warm shifting next to him. "Dee?" Patton mutters. Deceit coughs, getting air back in his lungs. He reaches over and flips the switch for the heat lamp above his bed, basking the room in a warm red glow. He relaxes a bit with the light and heat. Patton rubs circles into his back. Deceit sighs and turns over, curling into Patton. He hates how cold he is compared to Patton’s touch. It’s just another reminder of what he is and is not. Patton holds him and hums.

Deceit closes his eyes. “You certainly have to do this.”

"But I want to."

“Why?”

"Because you’re my kiddo. You are family, and I care about my family. Even when they think they’re a monster." Tears spring to Deceit’s eyes and he looks away. "You are not a monster," Patton says confidently. "You are a loved member of this family." Deceit sniffles. He doesn’t sense any lies in Patton’s words. "Roman hasn't gotten to meet you yet. You’re like the beast from Beauty and the Beast. Scary on the outside, but you have a big heart on the inside. One that loves Roman Roman just needs to see that. He's a kid right now, he judges on what he saw." Deceit hides his face against Patton, shaking. Patton rubs his back. "You’re not a monster." Deceit takes a deep breath. "You are not a monster. Can you say that?"

“I-I’m- I’m a- I’m-m n-not- a m-monssster.” Deceit struggles, crying harder.

"That was good. Good job, I'm proud of you." Deceit gasps in relief. "I love you, Deceit, never leave us. Who else is going to keep me from making Thomas too selfless?"

Deceit almost chuckles through his tears, making himself take deeper breaths. “I-I love y-you t-too.”

Patton kisses his head. "Can you breathe in for four seconds?" Deceit tries and gets to two seconds before coughing. "It's ok, try again. There is no rush. You got this." Deceit tries again and manages to get to four seconds before holding. "So good, now hold for seven.” Deceit obeys. "You’re doing great. Out for eight." He breathes out slowly. Patton smiles, "That was amazing. Now repeat." Deceit repeats it two more times, relaxing. "Good, that's great. I'm proud of you." Patton kisses his head.

Deceit sighs. “Thank you...”

"Of course, no problem. That is what family is for." Deceit snuggles up to Patton. Patton closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Dee."

“Night, Pat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Patton and Roman are playing hide and seek. It was Roman's turn to hide. He runs upstairs to find a place to hide. He runs into Remus. "Well hello brother." Roman whines and backs up. "Aww, what's wrong?"

"Virgil says not to talk to you."

"But you’re talking to me right now." Roman blinks and keeps his mouth shut, seeing his mistake. "Oh, come now, don't be like that. We are family. You can trust me." Roman shakes his head. "Teddy trust me." He points at Teddy, and he actually whispers to him.

"You can trust Remus."

Roman looks at Remus. "You trust Teddy, don't you?"

Roman thinks, "I guess if Teddy trusts you. I'm playing hide and seek with Pappy."

"Oh, I know just where to go follow me." Remus leads him to his room. They go through his closet.

Roman toddles after him, looking around. “What is this place?”

"This is my imagination." Remus smiles, "Anything you think of will come true." Roman gasps. A unicorn appears. "Nice." Remus puts Roman on the unicorn.

Roman giggles. “Flwy! Flwy!”

"Ok." Remus slaps the unicorn's butt, and it takes off. Roman squeals and holds onto its mane. Remus catches up on a dragon octopus.

Roman looks at him and giggles. “You’re funny.”

"Oh, I am very silly." Remus smiles.

They fly around Roman gasps. “Der a castle!”

"Oh, yes, it's _my_ castle. Now come on. I want to show you some REAL fun." Roman’s unicorn follows him. They land, and Remus snaps the creatures away. "Alright, we are going to play a game."

Roman bounces, holding Teddy tightly. “Ooo! A game!”

"Yes." Remus snaps his fingers, "the ground is lava run!" Remus heads to a table that he summoned. The ground slowly becoming lava. Roman gasps and runs to a rock, climbing onto it as quickly as possible. They are now surrounded by lava with rocks and furniture as their safety. "Ok, Roman don't fall."

Roman nods and clings to the top of the rock. He whines. “Remus! It’s hot!”

"I shall get you." Remus starts to jump across. Roman watches him with wide eyes and squeaks when he almost slips. Remus grabs him and jumps to safety. "See easy.”

Roman holds onto him tightly. “I don’ like dis.”

"Aww, what's wrong? Are you not having fun?"

Roman shakes his head. “It scary.”

"Well, the world is a scary place. Right, Teddy?" Remus grabs Teddy.

“Teddy!” Roman tries to reach for him but almost falls and immediately clings back to Remus.

"Oh no, Teddy your too heavy." Remus drops him in the lava. "Opps."

Roman screams. “TEDDY!!!”

Teddy screams and melts away. Remus laughs, "Isn't that fun?"

Roman cries. “I don’ wanna play anymore!”

Remus frowns "You don't get that choice baby brother."

Roman sobs. “VIRGILLLLL!”

...

Patton is looking around the whole house getting desperate. "ROMAN! ROMAN PLEASE COME OUT. YOU WON!" Virgil is tearing the couch apart when he feels a tug. He grabs Patton’s hand before he sinks out. They appear in the sky of the Imagination, falling. Patton screams and holds onto Virgil.

Virgil screams as well, and they land in grass. They hear Roman crying, and Virgil shoots up. “Roman!?”

Remus shakes Roman. "Stop crying! Virgil isn't coming. He doesn't care about you."

Deceit falls from the sky, also screaming. He lands on top of Patton and Virgil. “Omph.” He rolls off them and looks up. “ROMAN!” He takes off and leaps onto the nearest rock.

“DEE!” Virgil starts going after him, but skids to a stop when the rock sinks after Deceit leaps to another.

Patton grabs Virgil. "Careful of the lava."

Remus continues to shake Roman. "I am older. You need to listen to me." Roman sobs. Deceit reaches them, creeping up behind Remus. He kicks his leg out from underneath him and grabs Roman, holding him protectively. Remus growls "Give him back! He's mine."

“No, he’s not!” Deceit hisses and bites Remus, keeping Roman hidden in his cloak.

Remus pulls away. "Again, with the biting? Like the monster, you are, huh." Remus sways.

Deceit flinches, but he senses the lie. “Am not.” He resists the urge to push Remus into the lava and sinks out to Roman’s room. Roman clings to him and cries. Deceit rubs his back. “I’ve got you.”

"He-He killed Teddy."

Deceit frowns. “I’m sorry.” Patton and Virgil rise.

‘Is he okay?’ Virgil mouths.

Deceit looks down at Roman. “Are you okay?”

Roman continues to cry. He looks at Virgil. "VIIIRRRGGGIIILLLL" He makes grabby hands.

Deceit gives him to Virgil who takes him and rocks him. “Shhh... It’s okay. I’m here.”

"Where were you?"

Before Virgil can respond, Patton comes up. "Virgil and I had to go rescue Teddy." Patton pulls Teddy out from his back. Roman gasps and quickly grabs him and holds him tight. "We had to send Deceit to go get you."

Roman looks at Deceit. "Th-thank you." Deceit smiles and nods. Roman continues to sob because he's a child who can't control his emotions. Virgil rubs his back until Roman tires himself out. Roman sniffles and looks down. "I'm sorry."

“For what?” Virgil asks.

"You told me not to trust him, but I did anyway. He twick Teddy. Teddy said I could trust him."

Virgil nods and kisses his head. “I forgive you. You’re safe. That’s all that matters.”

“And Teddy too.” Deceit comments.

Virgil smirks. “And Teddy too.”

Roman hugs Teddy tight. "Remus was mean. He yelled at me and shook me."

Virgil frowns while Deceit almost growls. He scoots closer. “He won’t hurt you again. I promise.” Deceit says.

"Are you going to eat him?"

“No, but I will protect you. I don’t eat people.”

"You don't?"

“Only a monster would do that, and I’m not a monster.” Deceit smiles a bit.

Patton smiles proudly at him. Roman tilts his head. "Then, what are you?"

“I’m Deceit, a side of Thomas Sanders.”

“And part of our family.” Virgil elbows him, and Deceit chuckles Roman thinks and reaches for him. Deceit opens his arms. Roman wiggles out of Virgil's arms and curls up in Deceit's arms. Deceit smiles softly and pets his head Virgil smirks at him. Roman starts sucking on his thumb. Deceit rocks him. Roman quickly falls asleep.

"You got this kiddo." Patton smiles

Deceit smiles at Patton. “Thank you, Dad,” Virgil smirks even more at him and stands.

"Alright me and Virgil have some cleaning to do. You mind watching him?" Patton smirks

“Of course not.” Deceit carefully stands and moves to the bed with Roman. Patton and Virgil leave. Deceit gently pets Roman’s head, his eyes slowly closing.

...

A few hours later, Deceit is pulled out of his sleep. He finds that he's holding a full grown-up Roman who is still sucking his Thumb and holding Teddy. A smile spreads across Deceit’s face, and he gently kisses Roman’s head. Roman hums “I love you.” Deceit whispers.

"I love you too," Roman whispers back in a half-sleep state. Deceit beams and continues to hold him.

...

An hour later, Roman stretches. Deceit smiles softly at him. “Welcome back.”

Roman hums "I had the weirdest dream. I was a toddler, and I didn't know what Disney was. Virgil was really nice to me."

Deceit chuckles. “Yeah... about that.”

Roman opens his eyes. "Oh, don't tell me." Deceit nods. Roman looks down at Teddy and groans "Really!?" Deceit chuckles. Roman sits up. "Why?"

“Remus’s idea. Which he, of course, passes the blame on Logan.” Deceit sits up as well

Roman groans "Well at least it's over."

“Yeah... shall we tell the others?”

"Yeah, come on." Roman gets up and heads downstairs.

Virgil looks up from setting out dinner and sees them. “ROMAN!” He runs over and leaps up, hugging him.

Roman stumbles back. "Woah easy."

Virgil lets go. “Sorry. Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hungry? Dinner’s soon-“

"Calm down, worry temple. Yes, I am ok, a little tired and yes I'm hungry."

Patton comes and hugs Roman. "Good to have you back to normal size Roman."

“Though you were a cute bite-size. Right Double Dee?” Remus sits on the stair rail, snacking on deodorant. Virgil hisses and pushes him off. Deceit huffs.

"Is that my deodorant?"

"Maybe."

Roman groans "Remus what was the whole point of that?"

"Who knows?" Remus shrugs, "I'll never tell."

Deceit glares at him. “Run.”

“Hmm. Only if you’re gonna eat me...” Remus purrs and waggles his eyebrows. Virgil launches towards him, and Remus sinks out.

“I swear. If that rat shows up one more time!”

Roman sighs "Well, in any case, Virgil." Virgil looks at him. "Thank you for everything."

Virgil blinks then smiles. “Of course. I love you.” He glances at Deceit and winks. “Platonically, of course.” Deceit smirks. Roman hugs Virgil, Virgil hugs him back tightly.

"I hope I wasn't too much of a pain."

Virgil chuckles. “Nah. You were practically an angel.”

"Well, thank you." Roman chuckles

“Still.” Virgil pulls away and playfully punches Roman’s arm. “I missed ya Sir-Sing-a-lot.”

Roman chuckles "Yeah, it's good to be back." He looks at Deceit. "Sorry, I called you a monster."

Deceit waves him off. “It’s fine.” Virgil frowns slightly.

Roman goes over and wraps around Deceit's waist. "You are my boyfriend. I love you and," he cups his scale cheek. "You are not a monster."

Deceit leans into Roman’s hand and gazes into his eyes. He leans forward and gently kisses him. “I believe you.”

"Good." Roman smirks "Teddy thinks so too." Virgil bursts into laughter and Deceit shakes his head, chuckling. Roman laughs and picks Deceit up. "You know, I could always show you how much I love you."

Deceit blushes. “B-But-“

"Nope." Roman sinks into his room. "You deserve it."

...

Roman knocks on Virgil's door. Virgil opens his door. “Hey. What’s up?”

Roman clears his throat his hands behind his back. "So, I wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am of you for helping me while I was a child."

Virgil smiles. “Yeah, of course.”

"So, I want you to have this," Roman reveals Teddy from behind his back wearing his own version of Virgil's jacket. "I understand if you don't want it-" Virgil immediately hugs Roman. Roman blinks before hugging Virgil back.

“I love it.” He whispers with a smile.

"You sure? You can tell me if you don't."

Virgil squeezes him before letting go and taking it. He smiles at it and looks up at Roman. “Yeah. I’m sure.” He holds it close.

Roman relaxes "Ok good, glad to hear it." Roman stands awkwardly for a minute. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

Virgil glances at him. “You know... it’d be nice to hang out sometime if you’re not busy. If you want, that is.”

Roman stops, "Uh... Yeah, I would like that. There is a new show out. Good Omens if you want to watch it with me?"

Virgil beams. “Sure! Can Stormy come?” He giggles.

"Did you change his name to Stormy?"

“He’s gonna give a Ted talk on storms.” Virgil grins.

Roman chuckles "Alright, come on."


End file.
